


祖宗庙

by Puchipuchi122



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puchipuchi122/pseuds/Puchipuchi122
Kudos: 1





	祖宗庙

*纯肉讲什么剧情，庸俗  
*我的私心和给好友的生日贺文  
*不知何时结  
*一个少侠自虐明明去劝的故事  
*没有关键词，普普通通的人脑补普普通通的肉，普普通通的乘客上了普普通通的车  
*对咯就糖

  
从前有座山。

江南西南角的玲珑山其实不算山，它就是个坡。但是和旁的地方比起来它最玲珑有致，文绉绉的穷酸书生讨不着老婆，故借此寄以厚望戏称玲珑山，久而久之这大名就传开。

小山坡前三十年没什么作为，发洪的时候洪水冲不上来便给百姓提供一个避风港。后三十年的人有点小聪明，一拍脑袋觉着这就是块福地啊！

山里有座庙。

于是大兴土木盖房子修庙，供着观世音菩萨，兼平安兼姻缘兼送子兼前程。平日里香火不断客流不息。

江南的雨如同南下吴侬软语的小姑娘，没有一次不是温柔的。

春水淅沥浸透得泥土绵软无比，大家都不喜欢这时候出门，因为往这地上轻轻踩上一脚，鞋底板的泥巴黏腻得不知得让人洗到猴年马月。

今晚不赶巧，老天爷带着几朵乌糟糟的云来撒野，闹腾好久才肯回去。

观音庙前堂的地板原本被小师傅们擦洗得可净，现又多出一排突兀的脚印，沾泥带水儿的。循着脚印慢慢找尽头，有个人垫着蒲团跪在正中央的位置，垂着头不知在想什么。

庙里有个少侠在跪堂。

堂上供奉的观音娘娘威严得紧，一颦一笑又掺着普度众生的母性，她就托着掌中的无根水，这样谪仙般地伫在百姓之上，金与坚倾诉着柔情。

石柱旁也倚尊观音菩萨，黑袍白裳，银发髟髟，拢袖而立，红唇齿白，表情看不出喜怒。

菩萨脾气不好，凉凉睨一眼还在跪着的人，语调怪异且惜字如金:

“你还要在这跪多久？”

“莫约跪到明日三更吧。”

方思明的脸立马拉下来，心里隐隐有团火烧得正旺，一不留神就能从喉头涌出怒及少侠。

他目光一冷，几不可闻地抿抿唇，话语里带些了然的语气:“你不过不想跟着我回去。”

少侠头疼，知道他的老毛病又发作，揉揉太阳穴且略微无奈地劝:“错何在你，是我没有早日归家。”

少侠又说:“你且回去歇息，待我跪到三更就回去了。”

方思明不为所动。

少侠拉长语调再唤一声:“思明——”

明显有些撒娇的意味。

方思明心头那团火哪里还留得住，皆被水儿似的少侠泼个干净。

心头一软，身形倒是站直了，像棵青松。

他不容置疑:“我待到三更。”

雾霭沉沉为风所散，是一阵卷着草木清香的穿堂风拂过方思明的发，悉数献给少侠，不知勾得何人心中痒痒。

少侠擒一把三尺霞光剑在月空下舞得锃亮，方思明以肉身作挡，剑风高丈三尺三，面不露血，狂风呼啸。这场静谧的切磋，两三句作刃，四五句为盾，哐当一声，是少侠输了。

少侠叹口气站起，拍拍身上的尘土，不急不缓走向方思明。而后没有预兆般将对方打横抱起，大步往外走。

“我抱你回去。”少侠如是道。

怀里的人又惊又怒，一时间竟忘记学十几年的武功绝学，在少侠怀里推搡挣脱，差点没拿甲套把人的脸给刮花。

气得声音都变调，“放我下来！”

少侠却对方思明这幅模样很是受用，毫不在意地笑开，又同怀里矜贵骄横的黑猫解释，谁还听他的喵喵叫:“我来这儿是给你家祖宗负荆请罪，怪我没有照顾好他们的宝贝曾曾孙儿，让人家受了委屈，谁知道人家连改过自新的机会都不肯给。”

养父朱文圭也好，生父吴老三也罢，铁石心肠茹毛吮血，少侠一个都瞧不上眼。他固执地认为方思明就是菩萨家生养，来凡间渡劫的。他要拜只拜菩萨一人。

于是这方圆十里香火最盛的观音庙就成了少侠的落脚点。

方思明也知道这个，那时候听了只是嗤笑一声，并未答话。

现在他却沉默不发，半晌一句:“……那时错也在我，强词夺理同你辩驳，我有责任。”

又问:“既然知道知错就改，为什么不早点回去？出个任务磨磨蹭蹭那么久，我还以为……”

还以为他不要他了。

方思明满心满眼的委屈看得少侠我见犹怜，忍不住伸手摸摸方思明的脑袋，连道冤枉:“这任务本来就棘手，还不让人拖个几天？再说那时候我们俩关系这么紧张，冷静两天也是好的。”

“……况且你也有事。”

少侠继续叽叽歪歪:“你要是真怕我把你丢了，不如就辞了万圣阁的职务寸步不离地陪着我，反正我养得起你。我出任务的时候就带着你游山玩水，观金陵繁华街巷，望中原大漠孤烟，嫁鸡随鸡，嫁狗……唔！你让我说完！”

方思明面无表情但是耳根已然红透，他捂着少侠的嘴就是不放开，挑眉低骂一句:“异想天开！”

观金陵繁华街巷，望中原大漠孤烟……

暖饱思淫欲，芙蓉帐何晚。

方思明不敢再想下去了。

他深吸一口气好让自己神智清明些，松开捂住少侠的手，“心事已解，你还要在这儿跪着吗？”

“嗯。”

“……你！”

少侠失笑，大步往堂内走去，嘴上念道:“不过爱人相伴，就是凄苦寒夜也饴当洞房花烛哈。”

言辞之隐晦，含义之露骨。

风声飒飒，拨云见月。

四周安静，没人听见他们的对话，方思明算是明白了，不敢相信地问:“……在这里？”

……在这观音庙？

他不信奉凡尘三纲五常论，什么都缚不住他，有了这样的身体即是坏了这些刻板的教条规矩。

屋里还是屋外，只要和喜欢的人在一块儿，哪里都一样。

他只不过担心有人看见。

少侠笑一声，腆着脸上来求方思明亲亲，含糊道:“这么晚了谁会来？又不像早上那样人满为患，况且白日里又不是没有过……”

方思明又迅速地把人的嘴堵上，眼神里渗透出的是嗔怒。

不过他这次是用的嘴。

出任务一个月，少侠一个月没碰心上人了。

他得令如蒙大赦，干柴烈火一点就着。搂方思明的手又紧些，头凑上前去啄啄这儿亲亲那儿，把对方的脸舔得湿漉漉，都是口水。

像狗一样……

方思明忍住没擦。

接下来少侠的吻如狂风骤雨铺天盖地地向方思明袭来，急促又干脆，吻得他喘不过气。

手也在他腰间游走，好不老实。

过会儿方思明把人推开，一顿嫌弃:“跟着我这么长时间没涨点本事，能不能别老跟条狗似的。”

少侠眉眼弯弯，趁方思明不注意又偷口香，嬉皮笑脸道:“就怕你还缠着我这条老狗不放。”

“嫌我不好，那你教教我？”

少侠摆出一副任君采撷的模样。

方思明咬咬牙，甲套脱了不在意地丢在地，一对葱根玉手巧妙解开少侠的腰带，不疾不徐地拉开他的衣襟，后来竟是把手悄悄探进，环在少侠腰前。

少侠目光一愣怔，方思明作势把来人的腰轻轻一捏。

红酥手，黄藤酒，满城春色宫墙柳。

素手欲解罗裳袖。

观音庙门前的桃花扑簌落了一地 。

  
方思明迷迷糊糊地想着，他到底是什么时候看上这三魂六魄缺了一魂三魄的家伙的？

或者是月上梢头的醉眼迷蒙，抑或是秦楼楚馆的夜夜笙歌，再不济也该是他被人围追堵截时，只有一人愿意跳出来的坦诚相护。

抵挡住横眉冷对千夫所指，收起伶牙俐齿目如仇炬，藏起獠牙利爪，小心翼翼叼他回家。

是了，他哪里是嫌弃他的缺心眼少根筋。

他爱着这个人的飒爽如江上清风，温和如山间明月，果断而不厌世，温柔缱绻。

更爱他，笑嘻嘻地喊他回家。

春夜花正好，挑灯未成眠。

何不起良宵？

方思明躺上光滑的大理石地板，衣裳大敞暴露出白皙胸膛，斗篷也不知道丢了哪去，细软长发铺散一地，眼角眉梢情意悱恻，抬眼望向红艳桃花飘茵。

红墙青瓦，月上中天。

少侠在他身下垫个柔软的蒲团，腿间那物将刺不刺，抵靠于张阖穴口，往往是进了一个头又退出来，十分恼人。

他方才被少侠腾弄得不行，声音低哑带些许清泠媚意，讽道:“你想等到人都来了再动身？”

少侠委屈道:“有一月余未碰你还不许我亲昵一会儿……你看你那穴儿长得多讨喜，红扑扑的还在吐水儿……”

方思明当下脸上便有些不好，冷意上头，将欲起身夺了一旁的衣带收拾好就要走，气道:“我不欲奉陪，你若是真想给人家当猴子似的瞧，自行请便！”

少侠赶紧把人拉下来，抚慰似的又亲两口，满堂都是口水黏腻的啧啧声，“你这人真不禁逗，我不过开个玩笑……不过真是一月余未碰你，你那处紧得跟条缝似的，我怕你受不住……”

方思明面色稍霁，脸上被少侠蹭得微红，轻声给出个解决方案:“……那就送两根指头进去松松……”

少侠咧嘴一笑:“得令！”

两跟手指擦过穴口褶皱探入穴中，肠壁柔软少侠便一再刮蹭，直到蹭出了肠液还不肯满足，往深处去。

彼时方思明已经有些喘不上气，少侠有意无意碰过他最敏感的地方却不肯及时抚慰，全身发颤眼廓泛红，蜷在一块像只虾子，安安静静躲在少侠怀里。

少侠逗弄他前面软的不行的小玩意儿，笑意又多三分:“我家思明当真是水儿做的人，后面的宝贝含着我的手在流泪，前面这个硬不起来的也在哭得稀里糊涂。”

说罢他掳一把软茎，月光底下照出满手的晶莹剔透。

床笫间孟浪话助于调情，少侠老喜欢拿他不能来打趣他，他没什么意见，毕竟他是真不能。但他恼怒少侠这磨磨唧唧的动作，再不办完事儿还要留着过年做？

“嗯啊……啊……”

不知是何人在堂内逸出一口低吟，流波婉转，羞得枝头喜鹊掩面。

方思明仰头往少侠脖颈处一吻，舌头舔舐打圈儿，露出难得的阴狠，威胁道:“你要是再不快些，我就准备把你办了。”

少侠十分配合地抖擞两下身子，哭丧着一把脸求饶:“大爷不要啊，青天大老爷求求您饶了小的这回吧，小的上无老下无小，家里就伺候着个万圣阁少主子，哪天脾气要是不好还要把小的生吞活剥用盐水捞……小的，小的……”

方思明笑得直不起腰。

穴口正松又软，少侠趁乱把阳物插入其中，一路顺畅，噗嗤一声被肠肉包裹得严严实实。

方思明抑制不住的笑声突然变成一阵呻吟，娇喘淫媚，狠狠剜少侠一眼。

少侠直捣黄龙，方思明躲避不及只好乖乖受着。

他欲锤打少侠一番，忽闻堂外轻盈的脚步声，灯笼烛火的光晕散在窗户纸上，愈来愈近。

是打更的小师傅。

吓得无措，连含着少侠阳具的穴儿都绞紧三分。

少侠被伺候地舒坦了，差点一声喟叹出声，忙不迭被方思明阻止。

方思明的心跳声随着小师傅的靠近而越发响亮，攥紧少侠的领口目不转睛盯着敞开的堂门，心底充斥违背人伦的紧张和快感。

他还是第一次做这种事。

还挺刺激的。

刺激到他只光顾着发愣，大脑一片空白什么都想不起来。还是少侠机灵些，起身抱起方思明迅速躲在菩萨金像后，暗暗观察。

肉棒还插在方思明身上。

少侠低念一声:“还请观世音菩萨保佑，保佑一下您的乖乖曾曾孙儿……”

又惹方思明瞪他一眼。

“怪了……方才好像真的听见正堂有人声……”

小师傅打着灯笼探头探脑站在门口望，看见的是个空荡荡的大堂。

蒲团孤零零地丢在大堂正中央。

少侠此时借菩萨像的死角，正把方思明抵在墙上狠狠折腾。

他搂着方思明的臀，让对方的腿挂在他肩上，洪波起伏，又是一顿狠插，两条白玉似的长腿如浮萍般晃来晃去，可怜无比。

“啊……你慢些……”

眼角爽得沁出一丝温热，竟是被这个衣冠禽兽肏得哭出来。

“人生难得几遭事儿，让你舒爽的更不多，思明可要好好享受着，别留遗憾。”

几声嘤咛差些泄出，方思明没力气再和他拌嘴。

他的臀肉被少侠拍得红艳，大腿内侧的肌肉抽搐不止，没了直觉。

“这又是哪个师弟收拾的，如此不专心。”小师傅叹口气，进去把蒲团捯饬好，提着灯笼又出去了。

脚步声愈远。

“人走了。”

少侠低头轻吻方思明沾汗的鬓发，怀里的人已经闭上眼，大气不敢喘。过了半会儿睁眼夹杂恨意，伸出只手直直往少侠身下抓去。

轻柔地玩弄对方的囊袋，剩下的根部。

他笑道:“你也该泄了。”

少侠被他刺激的，一个哆嗦射出来。

留着方思明一人失笑。

春风卷地，桃树又曳出一铺桃花瓣。

这次留下的是一墙连理枝。

（……我想写的明明是温暖的少侠  
……大概是痞了。  
各位开心愉快。  
祝阿红生日大吉。）


End file.
